


step right up and look at the freak

by icymapletree



Series: 13 nights of halloween [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter parker has six arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: “Eight limbs isn’t a good look, kid.”Peter looked at his feet, six arms falling at his side. “I know.”





	step right up and look at the freak

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a huge fan of “The Amazing Spider-Man (1971)” and absolutely loved #101 when Peter grows four arms and has to fight Morbius. some of the lines are taken directly from that comic!
> 
> this was written for #17: monsters on [hailingstars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/) 13 nights of halloween prompt list!

Tony was convinced that parent-teacher conferences were an invention of the devil. Morgan always did what she was told - even if she did it with a _slight_ twist - and Tony knew that. It wasn’t like this one was specially called due to an ongoing behavior issue.

Which is why, when Peter called, he was thankful to have an excuse to take a break from listening to Mr Sinkey babble on about what kind of work they were doing in math.

“It’s my other kid calling. I gotta take this, I’m sorry,” he said, gesturing to the door, ignoring the teachers sputtering. “He rarely calls, I need to make sure -” _he didn’t get shot_, Tony finished in his head.

“It’s quite alright, Mr Stark,” he nodded, and Tony disappeared into the hallway.

“Hey Underoos,” he answered, hoping the response he got back wasn’t the gurgles of someone half-conscious or Karen telling him Peter needed emergency medical services.

Peter answered perfectly and clearly, much to the older man’s slight surprise. “Tony, I… I need you to come pick me up. Not in a suit, preferably a car. With tinted windows.”

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, buddy, of course. But first you’ve gotta tell me what’s going on.”

“I’ve finally become the monstrous masked menace everyone thinks I am,” Peter said softly, a self-condemning tone seeping slowly in.

“Peter, I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad.”

“Just please come,” Peter said, exasperation taking over his tone, “I’m in one of those storage crates by the Hudson… storage area fourteen, if I remember correctly. Knock three times so I know it’s you.”

Tony pulled the phone away from his ear after Peter hung up. He shook his head, ready to tell Morgan’s homeroom teacher that he had another kid to attend to.

* * *

The metal walls of the crate were pounded on three times, just like Peter had instructed Tony.

“Come in,” he called, curling further into the corner where he had been hiding for the past thirty minutes.

Tony opened the storage container, the door clicking along its guide track and light soon invading the dark. Peter curled further into himself at the unwelcome feeling of sunlight on his back.

“Peter? Buddy?”

Peter stood up, eyes downturned and face painted with a frown so strong it seemed permanent. “Step right up and take a look at the freak,” Peter mumbled and held out his arms.

“Oh my god, Peter. How did this happen?”

“Dude shot me with an alien ray gun. Said he was gonna purify me or something. Don’t think it worked.”

“Eight limbs isn’t a good look, kid.”

Peter looked at his feet, six arms falling at his side. “I know.”

“C’mon, let’s get you fixed up,” Tony smiled, leading the kid to the car.

* * *

“So, it’s not permanent?”

“Not permanent,” Helen Cho nodded, adjusting the blood pressure cuff on Peter’s right middle arm.

The short walk into the Med Bay was quite the journey. Peter had knocked everything off of every shelf, a mess of flailing and uncoordinated limbs. Eventually finding humor in the situation, Peter sent a selfie to Michelle and Ned, both of whom promptly responded with a “what the fuck.”

“It will go away before school tomorrow, right?”

“It should, seeing as its extremely temporary -”

Dr Cho was interrupted by the ringing of Peter’s phone. Tony peered over Peter’s shoulder, seeing Michelle’s caller ID pop up.

“Put her on speaker,” Tony smirked. Peter accepted the call and begrudgingly put her on speaker.

Her voice echoed throughout the room. “I swear, Parker, I’m not _that_ kinky. If this is going to be a permanent thing, we’re going to have to talk -”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> look out for a new huge multi chapter fic coming out soon! (:
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
